Among the Rain of the Sakura Petals
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: And with those we hold so dearly, we never wish to let go. That is how I think of you, my love. That is why I will embrace you, and I will never, ever, let you go. I do not wish for you to float away, much like the fragile flower I treasure as your soul. ShitsuSaku/Shitsuo x Sakuraya/T for yaoi/DRRRalternates


**Just a small tribute of a story to one of my favorite Shizuo and Izaya alternate pairings- even though I love all of them- ShitsuRaya, in that order, because there really are not that many on here, and there really should be. This is rated T not for language, really, but for some yaoi and other _things_ that are implied that I didn't bother writing and couldn't really find myself able to at the moment anyways.****  
**

**You're authors too, people, for goodness sake, use your imagination.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of the alternates, nor do I own the image used on the cover of this story either.**

* * *

_Hidden like stars in a twilit sky_

_There once lived an angel; pure and shy_

_Atop raven landscapes of obsidian gold_

_Willingly trapped in the dark swan's hold._

* * *

Snow-white bursts of light blossomed across the oily black sky, like streaks of paint on an unscathed canvas. Against the rich ebony backdrop of the night, the stars in the sky looked as though they were falling into the Earth and dissipating into the mist, fading away into nothingness. Merely a sliver of moonlight illuminated the ground below, shimmering like a glass mirror on the large pond beneath it. Though the location was isolated and serene, there was one aspect that amplified its beauty the most; the Sakura trees.

Light pink petals from the cherry blossoms drifted down from the russet colored trees, twisting slightly as a small breeze drifted through the air. As they slowly fell, they floated along the surface of the clear water, gliding along it's smooth surface and leaving tiny ripples of disturbance behind them. Rustling quietly in the wind, the petals soared indolently about in the air, filling the atmosphere with the welcoming scent of Sakura trees and a calming noise, sounding of casual whispers hanging in the skies above. Suddenly, the songs of nature were accompanied by the song of another identity, kneeling near the edge of the water underneath the trees.

"_Can you hear my singing, hear me call to you my dear~?_"

Running a pale, petite finger across the surface of the water, the figure- clad in a white and pink kimono- sang to nobody in particular, voice reverberating clearly through the brisk air.

"_Night is cold but in your in your arms, in your arms, I need not to fear~"_

Tracing abstract lines through the clear pond, the figure paused, standing up into the moonlight to reveal rich, pink eyes and deep raven hair set upon feminine, pointed features and glowing porcelain skin.

"_Anata o aishi, watashi wa watashi no aisuru no o matsu..._" He whispered. "_I will wait for you, my dear~_"

Humming and singing the tune to a makeshift choir of nature, the man sighed contently and smiled. The smile was sincere and unconscious, not fake or plastered on for anyone in particular to observe. You see, this man was at peace with the mere essence of nature. This man was waiting for nothing to happen, and only enjoying each moment of life, as he thought each moment, each second was utterly gorgeous the way it was played out all by itself.

This man was known as Orihara Sakuraya.

Drifting thin digits across the vacant space around him, Sakuraya etched more incoherent patterns and spirals through the snaking tendrils of cool mist surrounding the pond. Lifting himself gracefully from the lush, veridian colored grass, the kimono-clad man twirled happily across the edge of the glassy lagoon, flawlessly manicured nails barely poking out of long, white and pink-tinted sleeves. Suddenly, a light deluge of water began falling ever so slightly upon the scene, adding to the mist already enveloping the quiet, nighttime setting.

"Pardon my asking, but may I inquire, what may you be doing here at such a time?" A deep, but proper voice questioned the said man, masculine but with a slight twinge of a British accent.

Sakuraya froze, pausing, but smiling slightly and twirling once again, but towards the figure that attractive voice had resonated from.

Given, the man it had, in fact, come from was equally attractive as his voice. He stood tall, about a full head taller than Sakuraya himself, with bleached blond hair and eyes as golden as honey. Clad in an impeccably fitting charcoal-colored butler attire, he held himself with perfect posture, and an intelligently acknowledging, yet curious and intrigued glint in his gleaming aureolin orbs.

"H-hello, Shitsuo-san..." The brunet murmured timidly, flushing slightly, making his porcelain skin tint the color of the fabric of his kimono.

"Greetings, Sakuraya-sama." The butler greeted back, smiling warmly. All of a sudden, the gentleman flashed a small frown. "Ah, but in such weather, you may develop some form of sickness. I humbly suggest that we deliver you indoors at once..."

"N-no, I'm fine, I assure you." Sakuraya frowned slightly, mumbling. "I w-will be fine, I p-promise."

Once again, the servant- otherwise known as Heiwajima Shitsuo- reluctantly allowing barely a hint of a frown to singe his features, the edges of a paled rose-colored but nevertheless quite handsome lips twitching ever so slightly downwards. Recovering his calmed state almost immediately, the taller man nodded.

"I understand, however, it would be exceptionally disappointing for such a beautiful face to be tinged with such illness..."

Earning a blush from the smaller man, Shitsuo chuckled slightly, approaching the man- now covering a flushed face with a white kimono sleeve- and bowed respectfully. Sakuraya smiled, still blushing but turned over his shoulder to observe the shimmering pond once more. He abruptly felt a wide, muscular pair of arms slowly encircling the shorter man's waist. His flushed face grew a deeper shade of scarlet at his mere touch.

A lengthy stretch of momentary silence passed, one wrapped lovingly in the others arms.

"It's gorgeous, is it not, Shitsuo?" Sakuraya asked after a while, dropping the honorific in knowledge that the two were finally alone.

"Indeed, but none as gorgeous as you, my beloved cherry-blossom." The fake blond nearly purred.

The littler figure blushed profusely once again.

"Your beauty is of no compare, my love. You are to me the sunset on the contours of the waking dove, of which no words could ever describe." Shitsuo smiled lovingly. "You are the heart and soul of my awakening love, poetry in its true form."

Hugging his beloved tightly, the butler softly pressed his lips to Sakuraya's neck, drinking in the calm scent of cherry-blossoms drifting off of his body. Trembling slightly under the others touch, the raven moaned quietly, almost completely inaudibly to anything other than the butler in whom he loved so dearly.

Turning to face his beloved, the brunet captured the slightly older man's lips, wrapping his arms tenderly around his neck. The fake blond twisted his arms around his waist, using one hand- with gloves stuffed in his back pocket, long forgotten- to push Sakuraya's torso into his and the other trailing down his lower back, skimming over his backside and onto his lower leg.

"S-Shi...Shitsuoooooo~" Sakuraya moaned contently, hands around the butler's neck tightly.

Running his tongue across the roof of his lover's mouth slowly, Shitsuo explored every inch of Sakuraya's mouth, dipping his down and laying themselves out beneath the shade of the cherry-blossoms. Towering over the raven, the fake blond kissed his lips once more, fluttering down with gentle and chaste kisses from his mouth to his collarbone, where he bit and sucked lightly.

"S-Shitsuo?" The smaller man panted quietly, blushing deeply.

"Yes, what is it you desire, my love?" The butler asked calmly. There was a quiet pause, the only audible thing being the heavy breathing of the couple.

"I desire... you, my love." Sakuraya murmured with a smile, capturing the other in a lip-lock once again. "As you wish~" Shitsuo purred, before whispering something else into his significant others' ear.

"I love you, my angel..." Silence. "And I love you, my swan..."

And there the two made heart-swelling love to each other, never allowing the other out of their grasp, their sight, their reach. And all of this endearment was held in no other place...

... Than among the rain of the Sakura petals.

* * *

**So there we go, I hope you enjoyed~!  
**

**As always, please tell me what you think about it, as I much appreciate every review and PM sent to me so that I may better my writing as an author.**

**-XxReddShadowxX**


End file.
